legends_of_the_universesfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Weapons
Legendary Weapons are a group of powerful weapons created with unknown means, they have an unknown origin though many theories of their creation have been speculated about. They possess limitless energy and durability, but they cannot do anything. Some other weapons are strong, even stronger than these, but not considered legendary. According to Pureas Cosray,l if you merge all of the known legendary weapons you get to wield "The Legendary", a sparkling, gilded and golden greatsword of grand powers. Pureas is the only one to mention this, but since he has supreme knowledge, the existence of this weapon is not known to be true or false. Below is a list of all of the known legendary weapons that are present in the Multiverse, their full name being "Exalted Legendary Weapons, Tier I-III" Epic Katana Location: Unknown Area, Pureas Previous Owner(s): Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer, Zeke Buck, Tier I Abilities: Can move at blinding speeds during slash, cutting through anything Aethereal Ornament Location: Universe 42, Asantias Skyfire Previous Owner(s): Abyssal Lord, Aether Mages, Cursebeard, Apollo, Abilities: Can release a repulse of Aether, waves of Aether, and turn the user into a Lightning Spirit (Aethereal). This also has massive Aether in it. Durandal Location: Unknown Area, Pureas Previous Owner(s): Cursebeard's brother, Arthur the Cursebeard, Tier III Abilities: Each slash creates spectral versions of the sword, causing more damage on touch. The user can summon crystals and a red magic circle to launch a destructive ruby-crystal attack. Devastating Dragon Axe Location: Unknown Area, Pureas Previous Owner(s): Abyssal Lord, Sir Buck, Abyssal Lord Tier III Abilities: With the essences of Archwing's Dark Dragons, this can smash around to create a deathly shockwave and summon a barrage of dragon heads, empowering the user's darkness. Essence Hammer Location: Unknown Area, Pureas Previous Owners: Prometheus, the Protector, Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer, Cronois Tier III Abilities: An extremely powerful hammer with the ability to absorb essences of those slain. Then, the hammer can release the essences it has absorbed as an attack to deal devastating damage. Unlike some other weapons, this one does not corrupt you as you use it. Sword of Morock's Fire Location: Unknown Area, Pureas Previous Owner(s): Saerup, Morock, Sir Buck, Asantias Tier II Abilities: Can control all flames, make flames surround the user, and shoot flames out of the sword Frostwater Bow Location: Unknown Area, Pureas Previous Owner(s): Unnamed Ice wizard from 665, Astrophel Tier II Abilities: Can shoot ice arrows to freeze targets, and can rain ice arrows down from the sky, as well as make the wielder's hand blow frost from it. Shadow Scepter Location: Unknown Area, Pureas Previous Owner(s): Asantias Skyfire, Marua, Pumloss, Koro, Unknown Slayer, Saerup, Abyssal Lord Tier II Abilities: Inflicts Wither (status effect that can deal high damage) with each attack- Dark Bomb, Dark Eruption, and Dark Pressure. Mystical Belt Location: Unknown Area, Pureas Previous Owner(s): SolarCrane, Kolim, Abilities: Empowers the wearer with magical energy, and triples their magic powers. Tier I Blade of Immortality Location: Unknown Area, Pureas Previous Owner(s): N/A, Zephyrus Skyfire Abilities: This blade is able to prolong the life of anyone stabbed by it for thousands of years. Immortality is within your grasp. Tier III Category:Legendary Weapon(s)